Returning Back
|writer = |directed = |title card = |image = |previous = "Gridlock Broadcast" |next = "Access Range" }} Returning Back is be the sixth episode in season one of Bikini Bottom Survival. Sypnosis After Patrick said goodbye a while back without much notice and with the mystery still ongoing, SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs decide to give him a call for him to finally return and help on their investigation. Transcript SpongeBob: 'I'm missing something...someone. An accomplice, an acquaintance, a friend. ''(looks at Best Friends Forever Ring) '''Mr. Krabs: '''So you are, me boy? Well, whenever I feel something's missing, I just call up the bank. But now there's no bank anymore. '''SpongeBob: '''Because of the disaster, right? '''Mr. Krabs: '''No, no, no. I bought the bank and now it's my property. '''SpongeBob: '''Okaaay... '''Mr. Krabs: '''So, did you look at your bank yet? '''SpongeBob: '''No, I don't think that's what I'm looking for. '''Mr. Krabs: ''Someone,'' you say? SpongeBob: 'Yes. '''Mr. Krabs: '''A friend, a ''close friend? '''SpongeBob: '''I'm starting to remember... '''Mr. Krabs: '''Well, the only one I can remember who's not here right now is Patrick. '''SpongeBob: '''Star? '''Mr. Krabs: '''Um, yeah. '''SpongeBob: '''I remember now, but my mind has forgotten a lot about him. '''Mr. Krabs: '''What? How? He was like your only true friend, wasn't he? '''SpongeBob: '''This whole thing's just been such a big mess that my mind can't focus anymore. '''Mr. Krabs: '''Well, if you need him, he's still on that other mountain...or not. '''SpongeBob: "Or not?" Mr. Krabs: 'Well, the last time I've ever heard about him was ages ago. '''SpongeBob: '''Oh, it's sad though. The whole world has fallen due to just one little occurence -- then a chain of occurences. It's stopping but not soon. Then there's also a rebuilding period and then and so and forth. '''Mr. Krabs: '''Well, why don't you give him a call? '''SpongeBob: '''What could happen? ''(calls Patrick) ''-----CALL-----'' '''Patrick: '''Hello? '''SpongeBob: '''Buddy! '''Patrick: '''Oh boy, I'm glad to hear you. The facilities in the place here are starting to shut down. '''SpongeBob: '''So, are you ''returning back? ''We really need you. '''Patrick: '''I was just about to tell you, I'm moving to this new site near yours since the one right now is shutting down, as I have just told you earlier. They said people have "gone missing" and they don't want anyone else to experience that. '''SpongeBob: '''Missing? '''Patrick: Yeah. 'SpongeBob: '''Well, this radio station we visited had zero people when we came. We think they also went missing. We're still trying to figure this out. '''Patrick: '''Woah. Don't worry, I'll come there to help right away. '''SpongeBob: '''Thanks, so you're finally returning? '''Patrick: '''Yes. I'm returning back for sure. Just please stop asking me. ''(laughs) '''SpongeBob: '''Great ''-----END OF CALL-----'' '''SpongeBob: '''Well, our mystery is still on hold --- but not for long. I hope. Category:Bikini Bottom Survival Category:Bikini Bottom Survival episodes Category:Episodes Category:PG Category:SBCA Category:2016 Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes written by SBCA Category:Episodes Category:Luis TV Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Fox Kids Category:Temmie Central